


Spooky Little Girl Like You

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Castleland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle brushes up on his ghosthunting skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky Little Girl Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the challenge "Spooky" at LiveJournal's Castleland. The challenge was to write a scary short fic. Written in 2012.

When had it gotten dark? Castle glanced around, realizing that the only source of light in the loft was his laptop. He'd gotten completely wrapped up in writing a particularly thrilling action sequence, and sometime between Nikki and Rook getting shot at over coffee and ending up in the Hudson River, the sun had apparently set.

And Beckett wasn't back yet. She'd said something about getting a Halloween costume for Wednesday's party, but that was hours ago. Probably. Or at least, when it was still daylight.

Castle caught a glimpse of something moving soundlessly out in the living room. A glimpse of incandescent light suggested something ethereal, otherworldly, or otherwise preternatural. In any case, there was definite glowage.

He moved out of his office, momentarily forgetting that he was the owner of several perfectly good light switches. The darkness continued unabated.

Not seeing anything at first, he almost grabbed a small table lamp for protection before deciding that a nearby Edgar award was heavier and didn't require unplugging.

Then he saw the ghost descending the stairs. She was bathed in a faint phosphorescent light. She wore the tatters of a greenish-white dress, her arms and legs loosely wrapped in gauze. Her white hair was long and stringy, nearly covering her face. Castle wondered for a moment if she'd drowned. What he could see of her face was pale and luminescent. She was carrying a white book.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she reached out for him, the ghost of a smile haunting cracked dark green lips. Castle stood unmoving, gaping at the apparition.

"Do you like it?" the spirit asked, showing him the book. It had his name on the cover, like a tombstone.

"What are you? He asked wondrously.

Beckett smiled victoriously. "A ghostwriter!"


End file.
